You're Special
by killthepain62
Summary: This is something else I'm bringing over from my quizilla account. This was another request I wrote. This one is actually lemony and mature so please read with caution. I did mark the areas where the lemon is, but the choice is up to you. EnvyxOC. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or OC.


Name: Raven  
Age: Unknown  
Species: Unknown  
Height: 5'7"  
Weight: 127  
Hair: White  
Eyes: blue  
Skin Color: Pale  
Skills: Drawing, Singing

Personality: Fun, like any other girl accept when she changes personalities. In her other personality she is easily angered and does not like it when people make fun of her friends.

Past: Does not remember it.

~Story Start~

"Run you idiot! Run!" you scream.

"I'm going as fast as I can," Michael replies.

Sensing danger you angle yourself to the left to avoid a butcher knife. You and Michael didn't stop running until you reached your usual meeting spot.

"That was too close," states Michael.

"Well," you huff, "you did say you would do anything to get a hold of those pies."

You and your friend Michael had just tried to steal pies from the Alchemy Master, Izumi, and her large, butcher husband. It was the first time you had tried "stealing" and you hadn't done so bad starting off. But Michael just had to sneeze.

"So much for that escapade," you sigh, "What now?"

"We have a few hours till dinner," he contemplates, "How about you make one of those awesome drawings? It is always so fun to try and guess what you're drawing."

"Alright!" you exclaim.

So for the last few hours before supper you make drawing of you running from Izumi and her husband in honor of the efforts for the pie. Once Michael had figured it out he wouldn't stop complaining.

"Why did you have to draw food?"

Michael turns eighteen today and he spends it with his best friend, you. Michael is tall, has sandy blond hair with custom green eyes. He is extremely sneaky, adventurous, and could make your heart jump. Ever since you had shown up in his home town you had been the best of friends. You both had other friends in town, but why hang out with them when everyday with each other was an adventure. The sun went down and you both start for home.

"So what did you get for my birthday?" asks Michael.

"If I told you it would ruin the surprise," you reason.

"Come on," he demands.

"When we get there," you promise.

At the door you meet with Michael's parents, Heinz and Jude. Since the day Michael became your friend his parents had allowed you to stay at their house. They had already set up the cake and presents for your arrival. Michael never was the big party type so it was just you and his parents. As tradition, you both blow out the candles in honor of your birthday too, since you didn't even remember.

"Ready for your present?" you ask.

"Yeah," he smirks.

You start to sing. It was something Michael asked for everyday, he always loved to hear you sing. Because he was your friend you sang often, but you always made sure it was special. Not only that, but when you would sing Michael changed somehow. Maybe it was just the way he looked at you; whatever it was it made you tingle all over. You sang a couple of his favorite songs, his eyes never leaving you. At the end, another tradition began.

"Now, Michael, you are eighteen and much too old to be throwing – AH!" his mom screamed.

Michael loves to produce chaos; it was one of his passions. This is the beginning of the annul cake war. Even his mom and dad got into it; cake slid down the walls in clumps and clung to your clothes in heaps and it wasn't going to stop, until the doorbell started ringing. Jude left for the door. Michael collapses next to and swings his arm over your shoulder.

"Man, that never gets old," he huffs. He looks over and smirks. "You have chocolate on your face." Using an index finger he wipes some chocolate off your face and pops it into his mouth. You blush a little and giggle.

"So do you," you comment.

"Well then would you like to-" Michael starts.

"Envy!" someone declares.

You look to the door and see a woman standing there. Her long, green dress presses to her breasts tightly and pooled around her calves showing black boots at her feet. Her long black hair fell around her to frame her pale face and violet eyes. She appears annoyed.

"How heartless of you to come and ruin my party, Lust," sneers Michael.

"The plans are ready and you are the only one missing," Lust replies.

"Fine, let me say goodbye first," says Michael.

"Alright, but make it quick," sighs Lust.

A scream erupts from the living room and Heinz left to help his wife. He too screams. Michael calmly helps you up and walks you through the kitchen to the backdoor. Your backyard was pretty simple: a fence, a swing set from Michael's childhood, and a couple bikes you used on occasion. Michael didn't stop there; he keeps walking until you reach a creek that marked the border between Heinz and his neighbor's land. He sits you down on a rock and continues to stand.

"Time to tell you the truth," says Michael. A bright light surrounds him and he changes. He now has long, green hair which is somehow able to separate on its own. The hair is held back by a black headband, black to match the fabric that hugs his chest. The shirt is without sleeves or hem, and narrowly avoids his neck. Around his waist is similar to a skirt, but it could have been something else; whatever it is reveals a red dragon tattoo on his thigh. On his feet is a pair of dark sandals.

"Raven?" he asks. Your attention returns to his new violet eyes.

"Yes?" you return.

"Good! Now listen," he states, "I'm Envy, a Homunculus. I am not really Michael; he died about three years ago in a train wreck. So for fun I took over his life. I would live with his parents and hang out with his friends. I found myself bored to death and eventually found myself ready to leave this stupid little town and all of the boring humans in it. Then you showed up. You were so different from all of the other humans: new, different, and as it turns out a lot of fun. Rather than leave I stayed here so I could know you and have fun with you. We became good friends and I really didn't want to leave, but Lust won't let me linger here anymore. I have to go. Do you understand?"

"You stayed here just for me?" you ask.

"Yeah…well…you're special," he explains, "Not like all those boring humans; you're fun, good looking, and I actually like you. You're special."

"Where are you going?"

"There is a city called Liore and the alchemists there that will change us into humans. Then we won't be these Homunculus freaks," he seethes.

"You're not a freak," you complain, "You're…you're special."

A smirk falls upon his lips. He pulls you up only to encircle his arms around you and kisses you deeply. You kiss back. You had always felt something between you and Michael, but only now was it coming into reality with Envy.

~**Lemon** Start~

His hands move up and down your sides so fast that they bunch up your shirt and threw it off in one shot. The night is cold and you shiver, though you doubt it is the cool air. He moves down to your neck, while your hands get lost in his hair.

"Mmmm…Raven," he breathes.

You suck in air as he starts to bite. His heavy breathing, every lick and every bite causes your temperature to rise a few degrees. With one fierce shove of his hands, your bra goes up and over your head. Where your bra once was his hands now cover. He comes back up and slips his tongue into his mouth. All the while his hands start to squeeze and pinch your breasts, making you gasp. Inside you a fire ignites and it pulls you closer to him, closer than you had ever imagined. Your nails curl around the bottom of his shirt and gave one big pull that caused his shirt and headband to go flying. He was smirking again, when he pulls away. When looking in his eyes now you saw the same look you received whenever you sang for him. His face replaced his hands and began to bite and lick each already firm nipple. His hands kept busy by pulling your pants and underwear down past your knees. It was only seconds after your pants fell he stuck his marvelously slender fingers inside of your wet entrance, to which you emit a scream. It was too easy for him to slide those fingers in and out and it felt too good to have him do that, but he receives every noise you could make with pleasure. Those fingers did not cease until right before the knot at your core threatened to explode. Instead of pushing you over your edge he pulls his fingers out, look at them carefully, and then puts them in his mouth, only to pull them out very slowly.

"You are always so sweet, Raven," he whispers, "especially like this."

He pulls the rest of his clothes off to show his erect member. You lean forward ready to pleasure him as he had done to you, but he stops you. He takes your hands and pins them above your head.

"But-" you try.

"Consider it punishment for leaving you behind," he says.

Then he pushes inside you. You have never felt anything quite like this; as far as you knew this was your first time. He is the first. You felt no pain only a pleasure, a pleasure of knowing and feeling that Envy was yours and you were his. His movements, his sounds make you tighten around him further, almost to the point where you weren't sure he could come back out again. Every time he makes his way out and then back inside of you it makes you cry out his name. It felt so good having these moments with the man you knew and cared for the last three years. Your nails embedded themselves into his back when you felt the knot in your core beginning to rise again. His penetrations become ever more phenomenal with your climax building, he seems even heavier, thicker.

"Envy…" you breathe.

"Raven…" he gasps.

Then the orgasm rips through you and you both scream. It is the first time that night that you hear Envy scream and he screamed your name. He pulls himself out and rolls over beside you. He puts his hands out and pushes himself up so he can regain his breath.

~**Lemon** End~

"You need to get away from here," Envy says once his breath has calmed down.

"Where should I go?" you ask.

"Go anywhere. Anywhere that pleases you," he responds as he gets dressed.

"But how will you find me?" you question.

"Don't worry. I'll find you," he says facing back towards the way you came.

"Promise?" you ask.

"Of course, you're special after all," he says smirking.

With that he vanishes into the night. You stay to let the moments of you love making linger. Eventually you fall asleep right there, knowing that someone out there thought that you are special.


End file.
